Drabbles based on songs
by wizzakitt
Summary: Title says it all. These drabbles are ideas for future fictions I'll be posting soon, they're also written in about three minutes, as I'm listening to the song. The genres range to everything, feel free to suggest songs and pairings, read and review/vote for which drabbles you'd like to turn into a fiction and first drabble to hit three votes gets turned into a story! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars

Kyo/Haru

angsty but with hope.

''I can't believe I left you; I mean, we were so perfect for each other. Everyone else said so too, but if only

I didn't accept my father's business proposals, then we'd still be together. I left you for something I can

accomplish on my own, but instead, I took the easy way in. I got rid of you, the only person who can

make me smile and laugh without a purpose. I know I'm being stupid; but I can't help it, I love you.

What am I doing with myself? Here I am sitting on the roof top of my house talking to the moon like a

pathetic, love sick idiot. But then again, I can't help but hope that you're on the other side, talking to me too Haruhi."

A/N

THis is what happens when I listen to sad songs and there are more to come -_-''' I am so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

We Belong Together by Mariah Carey

Kyo/Haru

Angst with hope

I shouldn't have said anything. I thought I knew everything, I thought we would be better off without each other, but yet again, I was wrong. Everything playing on the radio reminds me of us, corny and too deep I know, but it's how I feel. Who am I supposed to lean on when I'm in trouble? Sure, I have the rest of the club, but really, I only want to be with you Kyoya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm probably over reacting, but thank you mcangel1976 for being my first reviewer! (insert party blower) So this is how it's gonna work, after I post three chapters and I have three review votes for one of the drabbles, I'll start writing something out, it might not be a long chapter, but it'll be a start! Also, I'll give credit to the first person who reviews a new chapter, whoever does will get virtual waffles. #\(^_^)/# Also! I wanna thank lunalovegood0628 for being my first follower! Yay! Virtual otoroo for you! (~^.^)~

ON WITH THE DRABBLE! (60's batman theme)

Rose by Lee Hi (K-pop)

Kyo/Haru

angst? With hope...

"You really should stop trying senpai." "I don't give up, you know that." "Kyoya-senpai, please understand we can't! It won't work out." "What makes you say that?" "Everything from the past..." she muttered; "He gave her a confused look, "What?" she looked up trying to find something convincing to say, "Your family! I'm a commoner they won't accept me." "I already talked to my father, he loves you and you in our family, that is, if you do become a lawyer." she looked shocked, "Every rose has its thorn, and I don't want either of us to get pricked, so run away while you still can." "Haru-" "GO!" she cut him off. He looked at her a little shocked, but determined. In reply he said "I always get what I want Haruhi." the turned away and walked off. "My love is like a rose, senpai, I don't want to hurt you." she whispered then turned away.

A/N

OK! A bit OOC but in this drabble Haruhi has had past lovers and she broke all their hearts... yeah~ anyways, Sorry for all the angsty fics (this isn't the last one!) sorry~ R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

2/3 chapters in one day? GASP! It won't usually be like this though, I had these pre-written and I have my other story, "Why Do I Feel This Way" (I have a new chapter written, it just needs to be typed!) and my wattpad account which is dying, and needs thorough attention... also, leave suggestions for songs MOST of the music I listen to is K-pop and I will have to translate... (something I do on my wattpad account) and pairings, I'm a Kyo/Haru and Mori/Haru shipper, but I can and will write other pairings.

Time Machine by Girls Generation (K-pop)

Kyo/Haru

Angst... with hope

I wish I had a time machine so I could fix everything. All because I accused him of being cold hearted and only caring about work instead of giving me attention. I really screwed up. That's the only regret I truly do wish I could fix, he's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I let something trivial get in the way and break us up.

A/N

EXTREMELY short, but to be honest I forgot most of the translated lyrics, it's in Korean! But I am vaguely learning the language, so, yeah leave suggestions and R&R


End file.
